shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Dream: Voyage 10
Past Voyage Voyage 10: Father and Son It was quite the lengthy stroll for Urufu; the distance between where he left Spike behind and where he was going had already taken several minutes to cross, and still he wasn't anywhere near being close enough to where he had in mind. It was also a rather silent journey at that too, as the fishman hardly spoke a single word since he last saw the boy. Only the sound of footsteps trampling against the ground could be heard amongst the popping of Sabaody's numerous bubbles. ''Urufu: ...'' But then, something seemed rather strange about the sound of his own steps. It sounded like there were more than there should have been. Urufu took immediate notice and stopped dead in his tracks. He paid careful attention to his surroundings; taking in the sights, smells and sounds around him. However, the noise he had heard earlier had strangely stopped. After a few seconds of assessing the situation, Urufu shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to continue down the same path he had been walking. Though it didn't take long for that odd extra couple of footsteps to reappear. Urufu halted once more, and like before, so did the footsteps. Urufu grunted in response. This was already starting to get old for him. Once he started to walk once again, the pattern he had been sensing would resume as well. Walk, stop, walk, stop, walk... It was obvious he wasn't alone anymore. While still walking, acting clueless to throw off his pursuer, Urufu called out at last. ''Urufu: What's wrong? Too chicken to face me like a man?'' That's when the footsteps quickened in pace. It sounded as if the pursuer was scampering off somewhere. Urufu stopped dead in his tracks not long afterward. ''Urufu (scowling): You know, it's not very smart to annoy a fishman. Unless you want every bone in your body to be reduced into dust, I suggest you get your sneaky ass out here. Now.'' He received no clear response one way or another. ''Urufu: Fine then, have it your way...'' The fishman placed both hands into his pants pockets; pulling out what appeared to be a pair of golden colored brass knuckles. He placed them on either hand, and then turned around and walked back the way he came. Urufu stopped when he approached a run down stone wall, which appeared to have moss growing on it. He stared at it sternly, as if he were looking face to face at the culprit in question. Finally, he raised his right arm over his head, with the elbow pulled back. ''Urufu: Are you hiding-'' Urufu then brought down his power packed fist at full speed upon the wall; speaking while making impact with it. ''Urufu: -HERE?!'' ''???: WAAAAAAAH!!'' A small figure leapt to the side, hoping to avoid the destructive force of Urufu's punch. Urufu glanced over to see that it had been none other than... ''Spike (surprised): ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!!'' In response, Urufu could only match the young boy's shock with his own. ''Urufu (surprised): WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, TRAILING ME LIKE THAT?!!'' Spike was at a loss for words. ''Spike: ...'' So all he could manage was a half-baked reply. He twisted his head away from Urufu, sat firmly on the ground, crossed his arms and pouted his lips in a childish way. ''Spike: Don't change the subject.'' ''Urufu (annoyed): You're the one changing subjects, brat! Spit it out already...!'' Spike ended the charade and returned to his feet. Albeit he looked as though he was going to give an honest answer, Spike was truthfully too shy to admit his intentions. So he tried to whip up a better excuse this time around. ''Spike: I'm just going in the same direction as you is all. Not like I like you or anything.'' ''Urufu (straight faced): Mhmm...'' Spike reinforced his point by calmly walking past Urufu. Despite his young age, Spike seemed to be doing a decent job at acting as if he didn't care at all about Urufu. However, Urufu wasn't ready to believe Spike just yet. His eyes tracked the boy with the utmost care. ''Spike: Believe what you want; I don't gotta explain anything to you.'' Urufu let out a small sigh. For whatever reason, the same bold and brazen boy who has '''clearly' told Urufu to leave him alone was now walking alongside the fishman. Instead of getting irritable with Spike, Urufu figured he'd have a little fun with the young human. A smirk crossed his lips as the idea hit him. Soon after, he had begun walking side by side with Spike; making sure to keep a steady pace, so as to not lose sight of the boy. The two didn't speak much to each other, and preferred to keep to themselves. But in time, Spike's curiosity soon got the better of him. Swallowing down his embarrassment from dropping his tough guy act momentarily, Spike finally spoke up.'' ''Spike (hesitantly): Soo... Are all fishmen black like you?'' 2:11 - the end. Please open in a new tab or window. Urufu raised an eyebrow in an involuntary response. He looked down at the boy next to him as he began his reply. ''Urufu: You're an idiot, aren'tcha?'' ''Spike (annoyed): WHAT'D YOU SAY?!!'' ''Urufu: Tell me, do all humans look the same?'' That immediately got Spike to clam up. ''Spike: ...'' ''Urufu: I'll take your silence as a no. Even children your age know the answer to a question like that. So then, why would fishmen be any different?'' ''Spike (annoyed): I got it, I got it. Don't need to lecture me.'' ''Urufu: You and that mouth of yours, I swear.'' ''Spike: If you have a problem with it, then maybe you'd like to fight me over it.'' ''Urufu: Is violence always your solution to everything? You need to relax, squirt.'' ''Spike: My name's not squirt!! And I'm not a brat! I'm a pirate, and my name's Spike! Got it?!'' Urufu gave off another smirk. The idea that this kid would consider himself a pirate was truly a sight to behold. ''Urufu (smirking): Ohhh, so that's why you have such an attitude. Funny, I've seen plenty of pirates in my day before, so I usually can spot one right away.'' Urufu's smirk grew into a playful grin as he continued talking. ''Urufu (grinning): Guess that means you either suck as a pirate, or you're an amateur.'' ''Spike: Those sound like fighting words!!! Bring it on then!!! I'll make you believe me!!!'' ''Urufu (still grinning): But you sound so believable already!'' ''Spike: SHUT UP!!! Agh!! I'm so not talking to you anymore!'' ''Urufu: Harooroorooroorooroo!'' ''Spike: I SAID SHUT UP!! QUIT YOUR LAUGHING!'' And so the two continued on with their stroll. Urufu, teasing Spike for the fun of it, while Spike would simply fall for Urufu's bait and grow more and more upset with each remark. Eventually, the teasing would reach its end. Urufu finally stopped walking; now standing in front of a small, modest house hidden away within the mangrove roots of the island. The house itself appeared to be somewhat rundown, as moss was already beginning to grow around the corners of its roof and walls. ''Urufu: Finally. Didn't think it'd take this long, but here I am at last.'' ''Spike: So we came all this way just to find this dump? You're a weird old geezer, you know that?'' ''Urufu: Hmph. For your information, pirate boy, this "dump" is my home. I was on my way here after I saved your scrawny rear end.'' Spike had a dull, unimpressed expression etched on his face; with his eyes only half open as they stared onward towards Urufu's home. ''Spike: "Home," huh? I'm surprised it hasn't collapsed on you yet.'' Urufu grunted in return; having already become fed up with Spike's mouth. He quickly proceeded to reach for the door and head inside, leaving Spike behind him for good. ''Urufu: Enough of this. I'm gonna cook up some dinner and get some rest.'' Spike watched in silence as he saw his savior from earlier turn the latch and walk through the doorway. Albeit, an urge struck Urufu just then, that made him turn around and face Spike. Urufu's expression didn't waver from its usual seriousness, but somehow, his stare didn't seem as cold as it was before. 1:10 - the end. Please open in a new tab or window. ''Urufu: Oh, and pirate boy; Spike.'' Spike immediately looked up at Urufu; he too tried to keep up a serious, indifferent expression, and yet there seemed to be subtle layer of interest in what Urufu was going to say, hidden just below Spike's tough guy attitude. ''Urufu: You've got guts, I'll give you that. But you gotta learn to control that boldness of yours. It can get you into trouble sometimes.'' Spike pouted his lips as his eyes scowled at Urufu. He wasn't hoping for a lecture from him of all people. ''Urufu: Oh, and be careful with those rafts of yours. I'm not going to be around to bail you out every time you fall into the ocean, you got it?'' Spike turned his head to the side as he continued to pout. ''Spike: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Stop talking to me like you think you're my dad or something.'' Urufu sighed in disparagement. The boy was certainly a handful, and his attitude was definitely a problem. By this point, Urufu felt he had done all that he should to help the boy. Everything else was all up to Spike from here on out. ''Urufu: Fine, blow me off. I've had just about all I can stand of this. Good luck with not drowning, you bratty pirate.'' And with that, Urufu closed the door and left Spike to his own devices. Spike stood there for a while, glaring at the door. Once he felt secure enough to do so, he proceeded to storm off into Sabaody's mangrove forest; grunting in the meanwhile. ''Spike (muttering): Stupid know-it-all whale man. Thinks he's so smart. He doesn't know crap...!'' For the rest of the day, Spike and Urufu were on their own. Spike would later continue his usual routines of gathering materials, getting into fights and attempting to seek vengeance upon his father, Pierce. However, every so often, he'd somehow manage to make his way back to Urufu's home and stare at the dilapidated structure for minutes, sometimes hours at a time. It was as if he had an odd fascination with Urufu; even if he'd never admit it. Urufu of course though, would notice Spike standing outside his home through his window. This obviously would confuse and annoy the fishman, who hoped each time this happened that he'd finally see the end of Spike's visits. However, Spike proved to be amazingly tenacious, and would constantly loiter around Urufu's home with increasing frequency. Eventually, one day Urufu decided to take action and put a stop to this. He got to the door and headed outside to address his problems with Spike's visits. ''Urufu: OK, what the hell do you think you're doing, pirate boy? Don't you have ships to build?'' Spike was embarrassed to see he had been noticed, but sticking to his guns, Spike held his ground and fearlessly attempted to justify his actions. ''Spike: I was just on my way back home, actually. Just got done getting some wood and rope.'' ''Urufu: If that's the case, then why're you just standing around outside my home?'' ''Spike: I'm resting. You know how tiring it is to carry around all that stuff on your own?'' ''Urufu: Wouldn't know. We fishmen are way stronger than you fragile humans. Now, if you're done "resting," I suggest you get going now. I don't like human visitors, especially ones with a bad disposition like you.'' Spike retaliated with the first thing to come to mind: He childishly pulled his eyelid down with his finger and stuck his tongue out at Urufu. ''Spike (teasing Urufu): Well too bad! This is the route I take on my way back home! So there!'' Urufu clenched his eyes in frustration. All he could think of doing in response was make an outburst and head back inside. And so he did. ''Urufu (frustrated): Bah! Damn brat! Just get going already and leave me alone!'' With that, Urufu slammed the door in defeat. Feeling proud, Spike grinned happily and went off on his way. And so the routine continued. Spike made more attempts to head out to sea, but always made it a habit to pass by Urufu's home along the way. Urufu in response would try to shoo Spike away whenever he saw the young boy. In time, the two steadily began to grow used to this daily routine, to the point where they were no longer consciously even aware of it. On one particular day, Spike showed up at Urufu's home, looking bruised and beaten. As usual, he "rested" in front of the building and stared at it in silence. And as always, Urufu came out to get Spike to leave. ''Urufu: At it again, I see. You know the drill. Get going, you little-'' That's when Urufu saw Spike's beaten exterior. It was shocking enough that it even managed to stop Urufu in mid-speech. His tone even began to change; going from stern and strict to curious and confused. ''Urufu: ...Wait, what's with you today? You look like you got into a fight, squirt.'' Spike attempted to keep up his usual act of toughness. The last thing he wanted was to be pitied by someone who seemed to constantly annoy him at every turn. ''Spike: So what if I did? What's it to you? I thought you didn't care about human brats like me.'' Urufu, reminded of the exact words he told Spike days ago, attempted to regroup and play standoff-ish with Spike once more. ''Urufu: Er, that's right. I don't...'' Despite however hard he tried though, Urufu couldn't help but seem just a little concerned about this gutsy young boy. There was just something different about him that drew Urufu's attention. ''Urufu: But, still. Can't help but wonder why you'd go and do these sorts of stupid things. You got bricks for brains or something?'' ''Spike (unamused, with both eyes resembling straight lines): Shut up. I told you already that I'm a pirate. Pirates go on adventures, and you can't have an adventure without taking some risks.'' Urufu couldn't help but smirk a little. There was something about that response that amused him. ''Urufu: Well said, kid. So, I assume that fight of yours was one of your adventures?'' Spike's tone lightened a bit; possibly due to Urufu's more social behavior all of a sudden. ''Spike: It was nothing. Some dumb idiots wouldn't give me their food, so I forced them to share. With my fists.'' To emphasize the point, Spike pumped both of his knuckles against one another and puffed out his cheeks in an attempt to look intimidating. Needless to say, the knuckle bump was decent enough, but the cheek puffing ruined the whole moment. ''Urufu (sweatdrop forming on his head): I see... So this all started over food?'' ''Spike: Don't give me that. A guy's gotta eat, right?'' ''Urufu: Of course, but people don't normally resort to fighting for food. Don't your parents feed you?'' Beginning - 1:36. Please open in a new tab or window. It was that one short question that effectively ruined the mood for Spike. The look in his eyes quickly went from stubborn yet social, to outright offended. Memories of his final moments with Pierce came back to him at that instant. His eyes drooped to the ground, with his head tilting downward in pursuit. Spike couldn't manage to utter a response by this point. All he could do was remember how his father no longer wanted him, and how he was now stranded on an island all alone, with no chance to head out to sea and enjoy a pirate's life of adventure. ''Urufu: What? Cat got your tongue at last?'' Spike balled his hands into tight fists and shook them as he grew tense. He glared back up at Urufu, with a fierce look of anger and hate for the man in the boy's eyes. ''Spike: Mind your own business!! I don't go around asking about your life, you know!'' Both Spike and Urufu stared at one another after that; with neither of them speaking a word. After some untold seconds of silence, Spike ran off in a hurry. ''Spike: Screw off, you stupid old fish bastard!!'' While Urufu couldn't see it from Spike's back, the boy was gritting his teeth in frustration and fighting back tears in his eyes as he ran back into the comfort of the mangroves. Urufu stood quietly with his arms crossed; silently watching the mangroves Spike ran towards. After some time had passed, Urufu returned back to his home and continued on with his life. After that, visits from Spike were less frequent than before. And while it should have been of much relief to the fishman, he just couldn't shake off the feeling of concern and worry for the young boy. It got so bad for him, that he eventually began leaving food and water out near the doorstep. For the most part, they remained untouched for days on end. On one particular day however, Urufu opened his door to see the food had been eaten and the water had been drank. He wasn't sure if it was Spike, a wild animal or someone else; so he decided to pray that it was Spike who had taken Urufu's humble gift. With this in mind, Urufu began to make it a habit to always leave food and water for Spike whenever he decided to pass along by. And sure enough, the offerings were being consumed on a more frequent basis than before; to the point where a new plate and glass had to be left out each day. One day, Urufu's patience was ultimately rewarded. He had opened the door in order to head out and go for a walk. That's when he noticed someone leaning against the nearby wall, stuffing his mouth with the loaf of bread Urufu had left out earlier that day. Both Urufu and the person nearby looked at each other simultaneously. ''Urufu: Oh good, so it is you who's been eating my food. Sorry if you don't like it; I know kids prefer sweeter stuff, but then again, I'm not a kid.'' Indeed, it was Spike himself, who finally worked up the nerve to return after that fateful day. Ever the tough guy, Spike focused his attention back to the bread and water with a stern look on his face. He swallowed the food before he could talk. ''Spike (glum tone): It's fine, I'm not all that picky.'' ''Urufu (smiling): Heh, good. That's one less burden off my shoulders.'' ''Spike: Though, why're you being so nice to me? You hate kids and you hate me. So why share your food with someone who gets on your nerves?'' Urufu's relief soon turned to a contemplative expression as he stared off into the distance to help focus on the answer he was looking for. ''Urufu: Yeah, well, I do hate annoying little human brats. But I can't help but admire you for some reason, squirt.'' Spike looked up, with a clear look of confusion on his face. ''Spike (confused): Huh?'' ''Urufu: You see, most kids just whine and throw tantrums, and granted, you do do that a lot.'' ''Spike (sarcastic): Gee, thanks a lot.'' ''Urufu: Shut up and let me finish. You have one thing that separates you from most kids, squirt. And that's spirit.'' ''Spike (confused): "Spirit"?'' ''Urufu: Yeah. You have guts. I know I didn't really believe you when you first said you were a pirate, but the way you act certainly reminds me of them.'' ''Spike: How?'' ''Urufu: Because you have determination, kid. Not once have I seen you give up as easily as anyone your age would. Most kids would either cry or quit when things get tough. But you just keep doing whatever it is you please, regardless of what other people say or think. You're as tough as nails, squirt.'' ''Spike: 'Bout time you believed me. Took you long enough. Though, it sounds like you know a lot about pirates. Did you used to know some?'' ''Urufu: Yeah, I did. Best damn crew of pirates I ever met. I still think fondly of those days...'' The two went quiet for a while as they both reflected on the pirates they personally knew so well. For Urufu, those were pleasant memories; but for Spike, all that came to mind was pain and grief. Deciding to use this as motivation to head back out to sea again, Spike got up from his seat and began walking back into the mangroves. Urufu watched as Spike inched closer and closer into the maze of roots and wood. Just when Spike had made it halfway there, he stopped, eliciting a surprised look from Urufu. Spike then turned around and made a solemn bow towards Urufu while keeping his palms folded against each other. ''Spike: Thanks for the food by the way, old man.'' As his bow ended, he raised his head back up to shoot an unyielding, tough look at Urufu. ''Spike: But don't think this means you can pity me, OK? I don't need charity. I'm just fine on my own. ...Well, bye.'' Spike turned around once more and continued on his way back to wherever he called home. Just before he made it any further, he could hear Urufu call out to him. ''Urufu: Hey, hold it tough guy.'' This made Spike freeze in place. ''Urufu: I understand if you think you can manage to do things all on your own, so you're free to decline if you want to, but... Well, if you'd like, I suppose I could let you rest for a while inside. Since as you've told me before, making ships is hard work, and I know you must be tired from doing this every day.'' It took Spike a few seconds to process this and respond accordingly. Eventually, he came up with something to say, but never turned to face Urufu head on. ''Spike: You got wax in your ears? I said I'll be fine. Thanks, but no thanks.'' ''Urufu: You know...'' This caused Spike to stop once more. ''Urufu: Relying on your friends doesn't necessarily make you weak, Spike. If anything, it shows you've got all the strength you need, right at your fingertips. A little lesson I picked up from my pirate pals back in the day.'' Spike remained almost motionless, with his face darkened underneath the shade of his hair. ''Spike: So... you think... we're friends?'' ''Urufu: Well~, friends is a strong word, but I suppose I can tolerate having you stick around with me for a while longer.'' Beginning - 1:26. Please open in a new tab or window. Spike remained silent for a while. His teeth clenched behind his widened lips and his arms became tense. Drops of water hit the ground, just inches away from Spike's feet. It was apparent Spike could no longer hold back the welled up tears in his eyes, and so they flowed down his cheeks against his will. Finally, Spike didn't feel alone on Sabaody anymore. For the first time since his father abandoned him, he had made a real, honest to goodness friend; even if said friend drove him up a wall sometimes. He was now stuck between swallowing his pride and accepting Urufu's offer, or standing his ground and being all alone for the rest of the night, as he had been for weeks on end. ''Urufu (playfully): C'mon kid, it can't be that tough of a call, right? I don't know about you, but I think a nice, comfy home is better than sleeping on rocks and tree roots. Even if my home is a pile of crap! Harooroorooroorooroo!'' Spike wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffled a little. He turned around to face Urufu, with yet another classic attempt to look strong and tough in front of the man. ''Spike: I, uh...'' The boy clenched his fists as he tried to spit out the words buzzing through his head. ''Spike: Well, I guess... um... just for... ya know, tonight...'' Urufu turned his back to Spike and opened the door; looking back at the boy with a toothy grin on his face. ''Urufu: Get inside already, squirt.'' Spike's lip began to quiver, ultimately ruining any last shred of toughness he pretended to have. He nodded his head in response to Urufu's offer, and proceeded to head inside Urufu's home. After that, the daily routines the two had gone through had changed, and so too did their newfound friendship. By sharing his personal space with Spike, Urufu and the boy began to become more intimately attached to one another; even going as far as to let down their guards with one another and act sociable towards the other. This one visit soon began a long tradition of house visits from Spike, with which Urufu gladly accepted; amazingly in contrast to the days when he tried to scoot Spike away from his home. While inside, the two shared meals together, fought and laughed together, and shared stories with one another. As their bond grew, so too did Urufu's concern for Spike's well-being, whenever the young pirate left the house to go and gather supplies for his rafts. Eventually, this concern nagged away at Urufu to the point where... ''Spike (shocked): You're WHAT?!!'' ''Urufu (sighing): Gah... Please don't make a big deal of this, OK? Like I said, I think it's a shame that you keep trying to do things on your own when you don't even have a legitimate home to call your own.'' ''Spike: But I'm not on my own! I have you now, remember?'' ''Urufu: Yes, but there's only so much I can do as your friend, Spike. But as your father, I could do so much more for you.'' ''Spike: Look, I appreciate the offer and all, but I'm not looking to get a new dad right now. So thanks, but no thanks.'' ''Urufu: What is it with you and this hang-up over parents, kid?! Every time I even bring up the subject of your family, you get defensive and start making a scene!'' ''Spike: Like I told you a million times, it's personal!'' Urufu began to press his snarling face against Spike's. In retaliation, Spike pushed back and snarled just as fiercely. ''Urufu: So personal that you'd be willing to keep secrets from your friends?!'' ''Spike: It's my problem! Not yours!'' ''Urufu: Of course it is!! That's how friendship works, you dolt! Besides, have I ever kept any secrets from you?!'' This was enough to make Spike stop and think for a moment. Urufu was right about that at least. Whenever Spike asked a question, Urufu was always willing to give an answer to the best of his ability. Feeling backed into a corner by what Urufu just told him, Spike glared at the fishman out of frustration. ''Spike: Sometimes I hate you, Urufu...'' ''Urufu: You're dealing with age and experience, kid. It can't be helped. Now c'mon, tell me what's bothering you.'' ''Spike: Gah! If it'll make you stop pestering me, then fine!'' And so Spike began sharing the story of his past with Urufu. Of how he was born into the Pierce Pirates, of his adventures with the crew, and of how he ended up on Sabaody Archipelago. ''Spike (annoyed): There, happy now?'' ''Urufu: I see; that's quite the tale there, squirt. No wonder you're so upset most of the time. Can't really blame you now, can I?'' ''Spike (shutting his eyes and crossing his arms): Don't start the damn pity act, OK? I do still have a Devil Fruit power after all.'' ''Urufu: Nah, pitying you's a waste of time.'' ''Spike (comically insulted): WAIT, WHAT'D YOU SAY?!!'' ''Urufu: There's loads of people in this world with painful pasts. If I went around pitying everyone who felt pain in some way or another, I'd be one busy fishman.'' ''Spike (smirking): Heh, good answer. Just what I wanted to hear.'' ''Urufu: Though if anything, it makes me even more determined in adopting you as my son.'' ''Spike: Ugh, this again? I said I'm not interested in switching dads.'' ''Urufu: Don't think of this as replacing your father, Spike. The way I see it, I'm going to teach you what being a man is really all about.'' ''Spike: Look, that's cool and all, but still-'' ''Urufu: And if you're extra nice, then as your step-dad, I'll make you anything you want for dinner tonight, alright?'' Spike stopped for a minute as his eyes widened and he stared off into space. Seconds later, his stomach appropriately began to growl. ''Urufu: Haroorooroorooroo!'' Spike glared in protest, with his eyes only half shut. ''Spike (annoyed): Not funny, Urufu. You're lucky I'm starved right now.'' ''Urufu: So that means you'll let me adopt you? Please, this would make me feel so much better.'' ''Spike (grunting): Mmngh...! I'll agree to it, but on my own terms, got it? I'll just see how this goes, and if I don't like it, then I'm divorcing ya. Oh, and I'm not calling you dad, understood?'' ''Urufu (sweatdrop forming on his head): Uhh, Spike... Divorce is for marriage between a man and a woman. Adoption is between an adult and a child.'' ''Spike: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!'' Despite the rocky start, Spike ultimately did agree to become Urufu's son. And over time, he would come to appreciate and even be proud of this choice of his. The two tough, unyielding men who slowly built a friendship together had now become something far more meaningful and precious to each other; they had now become a family. New Voyage Category:One Dream Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4